Król przestworzy/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XIV, w którym „Albatros” popełnia szaleństwo. Nazajutrz według kalendarza amerykańskiego był dzień 24 lipca. Dzień ten na południowej półkuli odpowiada styczniowi półkuli północnej; przebyto 56 stopień południowej szerokości geograficznej, który w północnej Europie odpowiada Edinburgh’owi w Szkocji i Helsingborg’owi w południowej Szwecji. Termometr wskazywał 10° poniżej zera, skutkiem czego trzeba było opalać kajuty. Wobec dalszego lotu „''Albatrosa''” w strefę podbiegunową, dnie stawały się coraz krótsze. W części oceanu Wielkiego graniczącej z oceanem Lodowatym jest w ciągu dnia niezbyt widno, a w nocy panuje nieznośne zimno. To też, by nie odczuć chłodu ubierano się na wzór eskimosów i mieszkańców Ziemi Ognistej, ponieważ zaś „''Albatros''” był dobrze zaopatrzony w ciepłe ubrania, mogli więc obaj koledzy klubowi, dobrze okryci, przebywać na pokładzie i obmyślać swój plan działania, wyczekując stosownej sposobności. Robura widywali bardzo rzadko, a od czasu obopólnych pogróżek nad Timbuktu, inżynier i obaj dżentelmeni nie rozmawiali prawie zupełnie ze sobą. Frycolin zaś od chwili, gdy zawarł układ z Francois Tapagem, że będzie przy nim sprawował funkcję pomocnika kucharza, nie wychodził prawie z kuchni. Funkcja ta nie była pozbawiona pewnych korzyści, zgodził się więc na nią chętnie, naturalnie nie bez zgody swojego pana. Był zupełnie odosobniony, o niczem nie wiedział i sądził, że nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Dokąd leciał „''Albatros''”? Czy Robur miał zamiar zapuścić się wśród tej surowej zimy nad ocean Lodowaty lub nad sam biegun? Gdyby nawet kwasy bateryj nie uległy zamarznięciu, czekała załogę aerostatku śmierć z głodu i chłodu. O wyprawie do bieguna możnaby jeszcze mówić w okresie letnim teraz natomiast w pełni strasznej zimy polarnej, byłby to pomysł szalony. Tak przynajmniej sądzili prezydent i sekretarz Instytutu Weldona. Aerostatek szybował ponad najodleglejszemi okolicami Nowego Świata, które choć formalnie należały do niego nie wchodziły jednak de facto w skład Ameryki. Nie wiedzieli co jeszcze uczyni Robur, a spodziewali się po nim wszystkiego. To też postanowili wykorzystać pierwszy nadarzający się moment i wysadzić aerostatek w powietrze. Tymczasem Robur i sternik prowadzili ze sobą jakieś tajemnicze narady. Kilkakrotnie badali barometry, czynili obliczenia i kreślili coś na mapie. Wujowi Prudent’owi zdawało się, że inżynier Robur sprawdza zapasy materjałów pędnych i żywności. Wszystko wskazywało na planowane lądowanie. – Lądowanie – zawołał Phil Evans – ale gdzie? – Tam, gdzie Robur posiada świeży zapas prowiantu – odparł wuj Prudent. – Jest to zapewne jakaś nieznana wyspa na oceanie Spokojnym, zamieszkała przez łotrowską kolonję godną swego szefa. – I ja tak sądzę. Myślę nawet, że Robur każe skręcić na zachód i że wobec szybkości „''Albatrosa''” możemy już w krótkim czasie stanąć na miejscu. – A zatem nie będziemy mogli wykonać naszego planu. Skoro bowiem „''Albatros''” wyląduje… – Nie wyląduje, Philu Evans’ie! Koledzy klubowi poczęści odgadli zamysły inżyniera. „''Albatros''” po osiągnięciu granicy oceanu Lodowatego, zdecydowanie nawracał. Uleciał jeszcze około stu kilometrów na południe, a potem skręcił nagle na zachód, jakby szybował wprost ku nieznanej wyspie na oceanie Wielkim. Pod aerostatkiem szkliła się niezmierzona płaszczyzna wodna, dzieląca Amerykę od Azji, o tem szczególnem zabarwieniu, które nadało oceanowi nazwę morza mlecznego. W półmroku, którego mdłe promienie słoneczne nigdy nie przenikają, wyglądała ta część oceanu Spokojnego dziwnie niesamowicie jak odlana z porcelany. Powierzchnia morska wydawała się polem śniegowem, bez żadnych wzniesień i szczytów. Gdyby kiedy naprawdę zamarzła, nie wyglądała by z pewnością inaczej. Wiemy obecnie, że przyczyną owego zjawiska są żyjątka fosforyzujące. Poza tym zakątkiem oceanu Wielkiego spotyka się je jeszcze tylko w oceanie Indyjskim. Barometr, stojący w pierwszych godzinach dnia stosunkowo wysoko, zaczął nagle gwałtownie opadać; był to objaw groźny dla każdego okrętu, ale nie dla „''Albatrosa''” – oznajmiał, że wody oceanu Spokojnego może wzburzyć nadchodząca groźna burza. Około godziny drugiej po południu, do inżyniera Robura zbliżył się Tom Turner. – Master Robur – rzekł – czy widzi pan ten czarny punkt na horyzoncie?… Tam, na północ od nas… Przecież to chyba nie skała. – Nie, Tomie, w tej okolicy nie ma żadnego lądu. – W takim razie jest to jakiś statek wielorybniczy a może nawet steamer pocztowy. Wuj Prudent i Phil Evans spojrzeli w stronę wskazaną przez sternika. Tymczasem Robur Kazał sobie podać lunetę i badał przez nią ów zagadkowy przedmiot. – Łódź – rzekł – mógłbym się nawet założyć, że znajdują się w niej ludzie. – Rozbitkowie – mruknął Tom. – Rozbitkowie, zmuszeni wskutek jakiejś katastrofy do opuszczenia swojego okrętu – potwierdził Robur. – Nieszczęśnicy, którzy nie wiedzą, gdzie znajduje się ziemia i umierają może z pragnienia i głodu. A więc, niech nikt nie mówi, że „''Albatros''” nie zrobił wszystkiego, by przyjść im z pomocą. Maszynista i jego pomocnik otrzymali stosowne rozkazy i aerostatek zaczął się zwolna obniżać. Zatrzymał się na wysokości stu metrów i ruszył na północ. Była to łódź o zwisającym smutnie żaglu; nie dął najlżejszy wiaterek, któryby ją mógł popchnąć naprzód. Załoga zaś była, prawdopodobnie, tak osłabiona, że nie mogła nawet utrzymać wiosła w ręku. Na dnie łodzi leżało pięciu ludzi zupełnie bez ruchu, jakby we śnie lub omdleniu; kto wie, czy nie byli już nawet nieżywi. Zbliżywszy się do rozbitków zaczął się „''Albatros''” powoli zniżać. Na boku łodzi można było przeczytać nazwę okrętu, do którego należała: „''Jeannette''” z Nantes. – Ach! – krzyknął Tom Turner. Ludzie powinni byli usłyszeć, gdyż aerostatek znajdował się nad nimi na wysokości najwyżej osiemdziesięciu stóp. Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Strzelić z karabinu! – zawołał Robur. Rozkaz wypełniono, a strzał rozszedł się dalekim echem po morzu. Wówczas jeden z rozbitków podniósł się z dna łodzi. Wyglądał okropnie: oczy zapadły mu w oczodołach, więcej był podobny do szkieletu niż do żyjącej istoty. Gdy ujrzał nad sobą „''Albatrosa''”, na twarzy jego odmalował się wyraz przestrachu. – Nie bój się! – zawołał do niego po francusku Robur. – Chcemy was uratować. Coście za jedni? – Marynarze z trójmasztowca „''Jeannette''”. Byłem jego drugim oficerem – odpowiedział, rozbitek – Przed czternastoma dniami… musieliśmy go opuścić… ponieważ zaczął już tonąć… Nie mamy ani wody… ani żywności! Pomału i czterej inni marynarze zaczęli się zwolna podnosić z dna łodzi. Wszyscy wyciągali ręce do „''Albatrosa''”. – Baczność! – zawołał Robur. Z pokładu sterowca spuszczono linę z uwiązanym u jej końca kubłem świeżej wody. Nieszczęśliwi rzucili się do kubła i pili chciwie, jak zwierzęta. – Chleba!… – zawołali. Spuszczono kosz z pieczywem, konserwami, jedną butelką brandy i paru litrami kawy. Drugi oficer Jeannette’y niemało miał kłopotu z poskromieniem żarłoczności swoich towarzyszy. – Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał. – Pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od Chile i archipelagu Chonas, – odpowiedział Robur. – Wobec braku wiatru jesteśmy zdani na łaskę fal… – Będziemy was holować. – Kim jesteście? – Ludźmi, którzy czują się szczęśliwymi, że mogą wam przyjść z pomocą, – odpowiedział Robur. Oficer zrozumiał, że musi się zgodzić na incognito swoich zbawców. Czyżby jednak było możliwe by aerostatek mógł holować łódź. Rzucono linę. Aerostatek pociągnął za sobą łódź. O dziesiątej wieczór ujrzano wdali ląd, a właściwie światła, które określały jego położenie. Ratunek przyszedł istotnie w samą porę, rozbitkowie mogli go uważać za prawdziwy cud. Gdy łódź znalazła się na szlaku wodnym pomiędzy wyspami Chonas Robur kazał odczepić linę; „''Albatros''” zawrócił nad pełne morze. Nawet wróg Robura musiał przyznać, że jego wynalazek miał swoje dobre strony, skoro umożliwiał przyjście z pomocą zbłąkanym rozbitkom. Jaki, choćby najdoskonalszy balon, mógł wykonać podobną robotę? Wuj Prudent i Phil Evans musieli w cichości ducha przyznać tę prawdę. Morze było nadal wzburzone i występowały coraz groźniejsze objawy zbliżającej się burzy. Barometr opadał coraz niżej i niżej. Wszystko wskazywało na nawrót wiatru ku północnemu zachodowi. O pierwszej rano wiatr zaczął dąć z niesłychaną siłą. Choć wiał wprost w oczy propelery aerostatku pchały go jeszcze naprzód z szybkością czterech do pięciu mil na godzinę; trudno było więcej od nich wymagać. Należało się spodziewać cyklonu, który pod tą szerokością geograficzną stanowi rzadkość nielada. Na Atlantyku zowie się on huraganem, na morzu Chińskiem tajfunem, na Saharze samumem, a na zachodnich wybrzeżach Ameryki tornadem, lecz jakkolwiek się nazywa wzbudza lęk w sercach żeglarzy. Szczególne niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla statków, które jeśli raz dostaną się w ośrodek burzy, rzadko z niego wychodzą w całości. Robur wiedział o tem. Wiedział również, te dużo lepiej nie szukać zaczepki i uciec wzbijając się w wyższe warstwy atmosfery, co zawsze mu się dotychczas udawało. Nie było godziny, a nawet minuty do stracenia. Wicher przybierał na sile i stawał się coraz groźniejszym. Postrzępione fale, okryte białą pianą, huczały i wyły. Cyklon zbliżał się w strefy podbiegunowe. – Wgórę! – rzekł Robur. – Wgórę! – powtórzył Tom Turner. Aerostatek, wzbił się prawie prostopadle wgórę, jakby sunął po nachylonej płaszczyźnie. Barometr wciąż spadał; ciśnienie zmniejszyło się początkowo o osiem, a potem dwanaście milimetrów. Nagle „''Albatros''” zwolnił biegu. Co się stało? Jeśli parowiec płynie pod prąd, śruba jego wykonywuje tem mniej pożyteczną pracę, im prędzej przepływa woda między wachlarzami. Wkońcu statek staje i zaczyna się cofać z prądem. W tem samem położeniu znalazł się obecnie „''Albatros''”. Robur nie dał za wygraną. Zdumiewająco dokładnie pracujące motory aerostatku osiągnęły, na jego rozkaz, największą wydajność; aparat mimo wysiłków nie mógł jednak wyjść z pod wpływu przyciągającego go do siebie cyklonu. Przez krótką chwilę zaczął się wznosić. Lecz wkrótce potem ciśnienie powietrza zepchnęło go powtórnie wdół; opadał, jak rozbity okręt coraz niżej i niżej wśród ciemnej nocy, oświetlanej słabem światłem nielicznych gwiazd. Robur i Tom Turner porozumiewali się za pomocą znaków, podczas gdy wuj Prudent i Phil Evans nachyleni nad burtą, zwierzali sobie na ucho, że cyklon zjawił się dla nich, by zniszczyć aerostatek wraz z jego wynalazcą, a z wynalazcą i całą tajemnicę wynalazku. Skoro „''Albatrosowi''” nie udało się ujść władzy cyklonu, ulatując ponad niego, musiał wyszukać słabe miejsce huraganu, w którem miałby pewną swobodę ruchów. Żeby dotrzeć do tego miejsca trzeba było pokonać siłę dośrodkową wichru. Czy „''Albatros''” będzie posiadać tyle siły, by móc uskutecznić ten niezwykły zamiar? Chmury, otaczające aerostatek, nagle zgęstniały i lunął ulewny deszcz. Stało się to o drugiej rano. Barometr, spadł na 709 milimetrów. Szczególnym trafem cyklon utworzył się po za obrębem zwykłej strefy swego działania to zn. między 30 stopniem północnej a 27 stopniem południowej szerokości geograficznej. Być może trąba powietrzna, z którą zetknął się w przeddzień „''Albatros''”, przetworzyła się raptownie w huragan. Wicher dął z niesłychaną siłą. Możnaby z nim porównać tornado, szalejący 22 marca 1882 roku w Connecticut, z szybkością stu dziesięciu metrów na sekundę, to zn. ponad sto mil na godzinę. Nie pozostawało nic innego jak lot z wiatrem; burza porwała aerostatek podobnie jak porywa ze sobą okręt i poniosła go do okolic podbiegunowych. Robur nie był już panem swego aparatu, musiał lecieć tam, gdzie go ponosił orkan. Tom Turner wciąż jeszcze kierował sterem, choć z trudem trzymał się na nogach; lada chwila mógł zostać powalony na deski pokładu. Zrana okazało się, że „''Albatros''” przebył piętnaście stopni geograficznych, to zn. przeszło czterysta mil od przylądka Horn i znajdował się w okolicy podbiegunowej. Noc trwa tutaj – w lipcu – dziewiętnaście godzin, a tarcza słoneczna rzuca blade promienie na widnokrąg. Na samym biegunie noc trwa sto siedemdziesiąt dziewięć dni. Wszystko zdawało się wskazywać, że „''Albatros''” pogrąży się w tę noc jak w otchłań. Aerostatek oddalony był od bieguna o czternaście setek mil i z każdą chwilą zbliżał się coraz bardziej do tego nieosiągniętego dotychczas przez człowieka punktu kuli ziemskiej. Siła burzy była tak wielka, że Robur chcąc oszczędzić pracę motorów, zmniejszył ich obrotność do minimum, a tem samem zwiększył sprawność sterów. Pośród tych niebezpieczeństw inżynier Robur wydawał rozkazy z zimną krwią, a cała załoga słuchała go, jakby wszystkich ożywiał duch szefa. Wuj Prudent i Phil Evans przez cały czas nie schodzili z pokładu, na którym zresztą mogli pozostawać bez żadnych trudności. Powietrze nie stawiało teraz prawie żadnego oporu. Aerostatek znajdował się w tem samem położeniu, co przedmiot zanurzony w płynie, z którym się jednocześnie porusza. Ląd południowej Antarktydy stanowi płaszczyznę, wynoszącą cztery i pół miljona mil kwadratowych; nie wiadomo, czy jest to ląd stały, czy tylko archipelag lub wreszcie morze, którego skorupy lodowej nie może stopić nawet długa pora letnia. Klimat Antarktydy południowej jest surowy, o wiele chłodniejszy, niż północnej Antarktydy. Podczas dnia nie zaszło nic takiego, co by wskazywało na zmniejszenie się siły wichru. „''Albatros''” znajdował się teraz pod 75 stopniem zachodniej długości geograficznej. Im dalej posuwał się na południe, tem dnie stawały się krótsze. Niebawem osiągnie zapewne krainę wiecznej nocy, którą oświetla czasem tylko księżyc albo jaskrawa zorza polarna. Niewątpliwie, w swej drodze do bieguna „''Albatros''” leciał nad znanemi i dawno odkrytemi okolicami; np. na zachodzie nad ziemią Grahama, którą odkrył w r. 1832 Biscoe i nad krajem Ludwika Filipa, który Dumont d’Urville odkrył w r. 1838 jako najdalej wysuniętą część lądu stałego. Na pokładzie nie odczuwano zimna, jakiego należałoby się obawiać, co było może zasługą orkanu, unoszącego ze sobą ciepłe prądy powietrzne. Jaka szkoda, że cała okolica pogrążona była w ciemności! Coprawda, obserwacja byłaby bardzo ograniczona nawet przy pełni księżyca, choćby ze względu na to, że o tej porze roku całą powierzchnię Antarktydy pokrywała zlodowaciała powłoka, tworząc jeden pancerz lodowy. Jakim sposobem mógłby kto rozpoznać w tych warunkach ukształtowanie lądów, rozległość morza, położenie poszczególnych wysp, hydrograficzne czy orograficzne ukształtowanie lądu, gdy wszystkie wzgórza, wszystkie góry stopione były w jedną lodową bryłę. Krótko przed północą rozświetliła głęboką ciemność zorza polarna, podobna do olbrzymiego wachlarza zajmującego przynajmniej połowę nieba. Promienie świetnej iluminacji ginęły w Krzyżu Południa, którego cztery gwiazdy słabo żarzyły się na horyzoncie. Było to naprawdę niezrównane widowisko a jasność którą rzucało wystarczała, aby objąć okiem całą w biel śnieżny spowitą okolicę. Kompas w okolicach bieguna magnetycznego stracił swe cenne właściwości i nie dawał zgodnego z prawdą kierunku. Odchylenie igły magnetycznej było tak znaczne, że Robur postanowił odnotować na mapie biegun magnetyczny pod siedemdziesiątym ósmym południkiem. Następnie, około godziny pierwszej rano, obserwując kąt, jaki tworzyła igła kompasu, zawołał: – Biegun południowy znajduje się pod naszemi nogami. Widać było dokładnie białą płaszczyznę lądu lecz nic nie zdradzało, co może się kryć pod lodową skorupą. Gdyby wuj Prudent i Phil Evans mieli zamiar pogrzebać aerostatek mieliby teraz najlepszą do tego sposobność. Jeśli zaś nie uczynili tego, to z tej prostej przyczyny, że nie posiadali żadnego materjału wybuchowego. Tymczasem orkan dął z taką siłą, że gdyby „''Albatros''” napotkał na swojej drodze jaką górę, roztrzaskałby się, jak okręt rzucony na skalisty brzeg. Jak powszechnie wiadomo szczyty górskie znajdują się również na biegunie. Katastrofa była więc możliwa i mogła pociągnąć za sobą zniszczenie całego aparatu. Należało się jej obawiać tem bardziej, że wiatr dął na wschód. W odległości niespełna stu kilometrów przed „''Albatrosem''” ukazały się jakieś dwa świetlne punkty. Były to wulkany, wchodzące w skład antarktycznego łańcucha górskiego: Ros i Erebus. Czyżby „''Albatros''” miał spalić się w ich płomieniach jak ćma? Zapanowała godzina śmiertelnej trwogi; jeden zwłaszcza z wulkanów – Erebus – zdawał się pędzić wprost na aerostatek… Jego płomienisty pióropusz rosnął z każdę chwilą, a olbrzymia sieć ognia zamykała drogę „Albatrosowi”. Załoga sterowca zamarła; wszyscy oczekiwali bezgłośnie okropnej minuty, w której pochłonie ich ognisty piec Hefajstosa. Jednakże ten sam orkan, który ponosił ze sobą „Albatrosa” uchronił go od strasznej katastrofy. Zduszone siłą orkanu płomienie dały wolną drogę sterowcowi i pozwoliły mu przemknąć nad samym kraterem wulkanu. W godzinę później widnokrąg zasłonił wulkany, oświetlające kraniec świata w czasie długiej polarnej nocy. O godzinie drugiej rano „Albatros” szybował nad wyspą Ballery, na której tak samo nie można było rozpoznać ukształtowania lądu, gdyż i ona spowita była w lodowy całun. Strefa podbiegunowa została przekroczona pod siedemdziesiątym piątym południkiem. Orkan unosił sterowiec nad górami lodowemi zagrażającemi mu co chwila rozbiciem. Los aerostatku nie spoczywał w rękach sternika, tylko w rękach Boga, a Bóg jest przecież najlepszym pilotem. Aerostatek posuwał się znowu wzdłuż południka Paryż, który z południkiem, którym przekroczyli strefę podbiegunową, tworzył kąt 105 stopni. Wreszcie po przeleceniu 60 stopnia szerokości geograficznej, siła orkanu zaczęła maleć. Równocześnie własna szybkość aerostatku znacznie wzrosła i „Albatros” stał się zpowrotem panem siebie. Dnie były coraz dłuższe i o godzinie ósmej rano wschodziło słońce. Robur i jego współtowarzysze szczęśliwie przebywszy trąbę powietrzną nad przylądkiem Horn, szczęśliwie przebyli i orkan. Robiąc w ciągu dziewiętnastu godzin około siedmiu tysięcy mil, odwiedzili biegun i obecnie znaleźli się zpowrotem nad oceanem Wielkim, ponieważ zaś na przebycie jednej mili zużywali tylko jedną minutę, szybkość aparatu była tak zdumiewająca, jakiej „Albatros” w normalnych warunkach nie mógłby nigdy rozwinąć. Skutkiem zepsucia się kompasu Robur nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Z określeniem położenia geograficznego musiał się wstrzymać, aż ukaże się słońce. Niestety całe niebo pokryte było gęstemi chmurami i słońca zupełnie nie było widać. Co gorsza zaś w czasie huraganu zepsuły się dwa propelery. „Albatros” mógł się teraz posuwać tylko ze znacznie zmniejszoną szybkością, aby uchronić się od jeszcze większych uszkodzeń. Gdyby stanęły te dwa propelery, położenie aerostatku mogłoby być tragiczne. Robur zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej uskutecznić naprawą w czasie lotu. Tymczasem nad ranem 27 lipca zamajaczył na północy ląd. Wkrótce już można było rozpoznać zarysy niewielkiej wyspy, jednej z pośród wielu rozsianych po oceanie Wielkim. Inżynier Robur postanowił się nad nią zatrzymać. Jeden dzień powinien był całkowicie wystarczyć do naprawy uszkodzeń. Wiatr – co już było bardzo szczęśliwą okolicznością – zupełnie ustał. Spuszczono zatem z pokładu aerostatku linę długości stu pięćdziesięciu stóp, u dołu opatrzoną kotwicą. Gdy „Albatros’’ znalazł się nad brzegiem wyspy, kotwica zaczepiła się o pierwszą wyrwę i utknęła między dwoma skałami. Lina wyprężyła się i „Albatros” stanął w miejscu jak okręt zakotwiczony w porcie. Po raz pierwszy od chwili odlotu z Filadelfii „Albatros” zatrzymał się na dłuższy postój.